For You I Will
by Sasuke8097
Summary: [songfic][oneshot] Ever since Sasuke's return to Konoha, something's been bothering him. More like someone. Sasuke's lack of sleep and passion for guitar helped him get his innerkept feelings off his chest. Full Summary Inside!


Authors note: Yay! My second fic! This idea has been bugging me for ages now, and I couldn't keep it out of my mind! So while trying to update my other story, Love Your Enemies, the idea went from my head, to the keyboard, and before I knew it, I had written a one-shot songfic! Anyway, I'm probably boring you, so enough with the authors note. I mean,I get to bore you at the end of the story to, eh? A human can take but so much...So on with the story!

-MoGo

* * *

Summary: songficone-shot Ever since Sasuke's return to Konoha, something's been bothering him. More like someone. Sasuke's lack of sleep and passion for guitar helped him get his inner-kept feelings off his chest. A certian pink haired girl happened to hear Sasuke let out his feelings that cold night...Will this change things between the two long time friends? R&R! Song: For You I Will by Teddy Geiger

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd waste my time writing these stories? Oh, and I don't own the song, Teddy does. Isn't that right Teddy?

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. It was another sleepless night in Konoha for our Uchiha prodigy. Ever since he'd returned from Orochimaru, he hadn't slept a wink. He still had a lot of unfinished buisness to take care of, and until he did, he wasn't about to get ANY sleep whatsoever. 

Sasuke swung his feet off the bed, so that he was sitting up. His eyes were perfectly ajusted to the dark by now, so he had no problem scanning his room. Sasuke's eyes fell upon his guitar. He walked over to it, and picked it up. Everytime something was bothering the Uchiha, his guitar helped him get whatever it was, off his chest. _It's gonna be a long night..._

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the nearest park bench. It was 1:30am, but he didn't care. If he turned back now, it would again result in another sleepless night. Sasuke held his guitar, and began to strum a tune, while somewhere near-by...

* * *

Sakura continued down the sidewalk. Where she was going, even she didn't know. She would let her eyes decide that. Sakura stopped at the park gates. _Why not? _She thought, and walked into the park. She made her way down the many paths of the maze they called a park, and stopped at a swingset she had seen many times before.

_-Flashback-_

_The wind was blowing through her hair, sun in her face. To the 7-year-old kunoichi, today was perfect. And the presence of a certian raven-haired boy was making it all the better for Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun, push me!" Sakura shrieked excitedly._

_"Hn" was the boys only reply._

_"Aww... Sasuke-kun, pleaseeeee!" She whined, hoping he would give in. And he did._

_Sasuke stood up and walked behind Sakura's swing, giving her a push. "This is a one-time only thing, got that?" Sasuke said cooly, still pushing the pink haired girl. Inside, Sasuke was thinking otherwise. He would never admit it, but he had always had feeling for this girl, and he knew vey well, this wouldn't be the last time he did this..._

_"Okay!" Sakura said brightly._

_Sasuke smiled. He loved seeing her happy like this..._

_-End of Flashback-_

"What happened to those days?" Sakura asked herself, sitting down on the same swing she had 9 years ago. _He changed, that's what happened. His parents...the killing of the Uchiha clan... THAT'S what happened. _Sakura was so deep in thought, she hadn't yet noticed a voice that was oh-so-familiar to her, singing his feeling to the night sky...

* * *

Sasuke continued strumming the tune, this time though, he began to sing:

**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger**

_Yeah, because I can't tell you how I feel yet, Sakura. Not after what I did to you... breaking your heart..._

**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**

_Because tonight is different... Tonight, you deserve to know. You've waited for me long enough Sakura..._

* * *

Sakura stopped swinging. _That voice... _Sakura stood up from the swing, and went in the direction of the voice. She wound a corner and stopped. There sat Sasuke, not 40 feet ahead. Sasuke Uchiha, her one and only love. _Is that really Sasuke?_ Sakura decided to stay and listen. She hid in a nearby bush, as the raven-haired boy's voice continued to break the night's silence...

* * *

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**

_For you, Sakura, I'd do anything. You just don't know it yet..._

_

* * *

_

Sakura continued to listen. _What is he singing? And WHO is he singing about?... probably some girl he loves... _Sakura sighed. _But that'll never be me..._ She thought sadly. Sakura shook the thought, as Sasuke wasn't done yet.

* * *

**Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed**

_Those emerald eyes... th-they hypnotize me. Sakura, you're beautiful weather you realize it or not..._

**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

_I'm not afraid to fall... I'm more afraid of what you'll think. Sakura, forgive me. I never ment to hurt you..._

_

* * *

_

_Oh, Sasuke-kun! That's how I feel about you! Why can't you just return those feelings! _Sakura thought, tears stinging her eyes, slowly making their way down her face...

* * *

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you**

_No matter what happens, I've got to try... to try and explain to you...everything. That I never ment to hurt you like I did, and beg for forgiveness... I've got to try..._

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah  
That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you**

_Sakura, my cherry blossom, I'd do anything for you. Anything at all...no matter what it takes...anything..._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke-kun...I bet he's singing about some girl he met when he... AGH! I can't take this... _Sakura was now sobbing. She couldn't bear the thought of Sasuke with someone else...loving someone else...

* * *

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**

_Sakura, For you, I've got to try. It's time you know my true feelings...it won't be easy for me... knowing how much I hurt you last time we spoke... but I've got to at least try... _And with that, Sasuke stopped strumming his guitar and set it down. He sat there in silence... or what he thought was silence.

Sasuke stood up, grabbing his guitar. _Where's that coming from... the sobbing... it sounds like... _Sasuke stopped at a nearby bush. He moved a few branches to reveal a familiar pink haired girl. _Sakura..._

"S-Sasuke-kun! Oh, it's just you..." she said, standing up, brushing herself off. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but it was useless. She couldn't control the tears that were now flowing steadily down her face.

"Sakura... what's wrong? Why are you out so late?" Sasuke asked, concern in his voice.

Sakura looked up at him, but turned her head away. she couldn't look at him, not now, not after...

"Sakura, what wrong?" Sasuke asked again, this time, he took his hand, and cupped her cheek, making her look him directly in the eye...

Sakura looked up at him. She had to be strong... "Your song... who... I mean... what..." Sakura said, but she couldn't finish.

Sasuke stared Sakura directly in the eye. He understood. But he couldn't bring himself to answer... not just yet... but... tonight. He promised himself that tonight would be the night...

Sakura was still sobbing uncontrolably. Sasuke couldn't stand to see her like this...Sasuke set his guitar down and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Shh... Sakura, it's okay. Let me explain...".

Sakura buried her head into his chest, still crying, but she was calming down a bit... being in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura... ever since I've came back..." Sasuke began, "There was something I knew I had to do. That song, was just the 1st part of it..." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura continued to cry. "Sakura... that song... it was... about someone I've hurt badly,... someone... I love, with all of my heart. You understand, right?" Sasuke continued to whisper.

Sakura looked up, her face tear-stained. But at least she wasn't crying anymore... "Who?" She asked, preparing herself for her heart to be broken once more... but that never happened, because what Sasuke said, mended all of the heartache she once endured.

"You" he answered, backing away from her, just enought so that he could grab her hands. "Sakura, that song... that's how I feel. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I left, I never ment to, but Sakura, my cherry blossom, I Love You, with all of my heart. I won't deny that..." Sasuke said, her hands still in his.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, before tears took over again. But this time, tears of joy.

"Shh... Sakura, it's late. We can talk tommorow" and with that, Sasuke picked her up bridal style, and started to carry her back to his apartment, leaving his guitar in the bushes. Right now, all he really cared about was Sakura. The moon shone brightly as the two made there way back to Sasuke's apartment...nothing on their minds but each other...

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: So here I am, boring you again. Sooooo, how'd you like it? Review please!

-MoGo

p.s. check out my other SasuSaku fanfic, Love Your Enemies!

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
